


All I Want For Christmas

by sophannically



Series: Christmas Will Never Be The Same [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophannically/pseuds/sophannically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson needs Lewis´ help with his Christmas shopping because apparently he can´t even figure out what to buy for his own boyfriend. Then said boyfriend decides to call him and of course the two can´t help but be adorable. Seriously, Lewis should really start looking for new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is only my second fanfiction for this fandom and I am really nervous about it.  
> This is the first part of a Christmas fanfiction I plan on writing over the next few weeks.  
> If everything goes as planned the next part will be posted on Sunday. So please stay tuned :)
> 
> This story belongs to me, I own it. Don't copy it or post it anywhere else!

“I can´t believe I´m doing this.” Lewis said and glared at Jenson.

“You promised to help me.” His ex-teammate replied.

“Yes. But at the time I didn´t know you meant getting up at 8 fucking am to go Christmas shopping with you.”

“Well, Seb comes tomorrow so this is the last day I can buy his present without him getting suspicious.” Jenson admitted sheepishly.

Lewis stopped abruptly and turned around to stare at his friend. “Are you kidding me?! You can´t seriously be telling me that you haven´t BOUGHT A FUCKING CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND YET?!”

Jenson blushed bright red and looked down at his shoes. “I didn´t know what to buy him.”

“You…didn´t know what to buy him. And you thought, what, that I could help you with that? I´m not even friends with him. I mean we get along and stuff but I never actually spent any of my free time with him. How am I supposed to know what he might like?” Lewis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I dunno, mate. I´m desperate here. This is my first Christmas with him and I want it to be perfect.” Jenson answered and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

“Fine. I´ll help you. But you owe me one!” The other man agreed and finally started walking again.

“Have you at least had somewhat of an idea what to buy him?” The younger man asked after they had been in a few shops already.

“Not…really.” Jenson answered honestly and frowned confused at [something that appeared to be a turkey hat](http://www.stupid.com/raw-turkey-hat.html). “What even is this?”

“Jenson, focus! What does Sebastian like?” Lewis snapped his fingers in front of his ex-teammate´s face to bring him back to reality.

“Winning?” Jenson sighed.

“Oh yes. Why don´t you give him a coupon saying **I will let you win the world champion ship next year!**?” Lewis bugged him.

“Oh shut it, would you?” Jenson replied angrily.

“He´s your BOYFRIEND! You´ve been together for over eight months. How can you not know what to buy him?”

“I told you! I…” Jenson started to yell but fortunately he was interrupted by his cell phone.

“Yes?” He snapped after having accepted the call.

 _“Jense! Jense! It snowed. It finally snowed. The first snow of this winter.”_ Sebastian answered from the other end of the line.

Immediately, Jenson´s face softened and a small smile made its way on his face.

“Are you sure you´re 25 and not 5?” He teased his overly excited boyfriend.

_“Ha-ha. Stop trying to be funny.”_

“I AM funny. Lewis, tell Seb I´m funny.” Jenson turned towards the other man.

Lewis had his arms crossed over his chest again and he didn´t look amused by Jenson and Seb´s banter. He raised his eyebrows as if to say seriously?!

“Never mind, Seb. Lewis is being a spoilsport again.” Jenson pouted.

_“What´s he doing hanging out with you anyway? Isn´t he sick of you already?”_

“Why is everyone being mean to me today?”

“Because you just make it so easy!” Lewis answered for Sebastian.

Jenson simply glared at him and focused on his conversation with his boyfriend. “Do you know when you´ll be here tomorrow?” He asked.

_“I´m not sure. My flight is scheduled for 11 am but with the snow coming down like that there´s a high chance that I´ll have to wait a bit longer.”_

“I can´t wait to see you again.” Jenson admitted and then blushed when he realized that Lewis had heard him.

 _“I miss you too, Jense.”_ Sebastian answered and Jenson could hear the smile in his voice. _“But hey, at least I will be able to stay at yours till after New Year´s Eve. We will have plenty of time.”_

“Yeah. I know. Well, Lewis is becoming impatient so I gotta go. I´ll call you later, alright?”

_“Alright. Have fun driving Lewis crazy. Love you, Jense.”_

“I love you, too. Bye, Seb.” Jenson ended the call and turned back around to face Lewis.

“Are you done making me want to throw up from all the cuteness?” The younger man asked.

“Shut up and help me search for the perfect present!” Was Jenson´s only reply before he stalked away.

“Argh! Why am I friends with this maniac again?!” Lewis asked himself but followed the other man anyway.


End file.
